heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.16 - Shards of Betrayal - Combined Defenses
The sun is beginning to set on the City that Never Sleeps. New York City has a vibrancy all its own, even in the summer time. Couple stroll the lanes, families picnic in the park- both lunch and dinner, and as the night falls, the nightlife, both good and bad shows its varied faces. The last swimmers are coming out of the lake. The lifeguards have been sent home a little over an hour ago, their shift for the day complete with nary a drowning. Now, in the absence of swimmers, the placid lake is taken up by a different water sport. The *whirrrrrrrrring* sound of engines can be heard in the evening's air, and to look upon the lake now, there is a wake created by a rather large, by model standards anyway, battleship chugging atop the water, its chimneys puffing 'smoke' as it makes its way to the center of the lake. It's a full mockup- including little cannon out the side, and the anti-aircraft gun on the front, looking modelishly dangerous. The man behind the remote there is one that is familiar in small circles, but important ones. Director Nick Fury has a large grey remote, and he works the small levers and buttons; each move causes the ship on the water to do yet another maneuver. As for the man? He looks a little worse for wear. He's got small cuts along the side of his face, neck, and on his muscular arms, as shown off with his short sleeved shirt. Nick has a cigar in his teeth, the dim red of fire long since passed.. but there's a smile, a wolfish, but pleased look on his face as he pushes the acceleration, and the battleship moves faster on the water. Tony Stark was making his way through the Park on one of the running trails. How the man finds time for workouts of any kind given the voracity of his schedule is anyone's guess, but he's stepped it up even more since becoming Iron Man. Seeing Fury just doing his thing makes him smile, and then the deviant glint of his eyes kick in. He makes his way over to the pond and stands just a couple of feet behind the SHIELD boss and calls out, "Don't they have mind control things for those yet?" The sky above the perfect day suddenly goes black and foreboding. The clouds look like they might at any moment rip open and drop rain. Well, they rip open anyway. But instead of dropping rain, the clouds drop Asgardians. Five of them, to be exact. Four armed guards in brilliant gold full plate, bright red capes, shields and spears appear flanking Thor who is as you would expect with an added weapon: Gungnir, the Odin Spear; the weapon that marks the King of Asgard. If you are uyp on that kind of thing. Nick slides the rudder such that the boat appears to do something akin to a bootlegger slide. The water ripples to the side as the planes stabilize the boat once again, and the moment Tony appears behind him, there at the side of the lake? The little cannon on the side of the boat actually go *pffffft!*, salvo after salvo. The water is covered momentarily in 'smoke' from the 'cannon fire'.. but Nick looks pleased. Cutting the engines with another flick of the controller, the Director doesn't bother moving from his spot, his good eye still resting upon the water. "Mind control? I'll have R&D work on it. Sounds like a great idea." Dark clouds converge near their position, and it looks all the world as if lightning will come down from the heavens, striking anything that may be haplessly standing. In the next moment, though, all is revealed, and Thor plus entourage appears with more than a little fanfare. The second they appear is the second that Nick is drawing his weapon, spinning around, the remote cast on the ground. It takes a moment to recognize friend from foe, however, and he relaxes slowly, reholstering his weapons. "Evening." Tony Stark chuckles at the R&D comment, "I like the boat, actually. That's a nice set up. Give me six months and I'll give you first dibs. I'm working on the next iteration of armor and I'm already getting over having to actually step into the suit. It's the next step, among other things." he says, and would continue except there's Asgardians happening all of a sudden. When Thor appears, he smiles, "Dagwood." he says in a warm, friendly tone. "Good evening, Director. Man of Iron. Forgive the sudden appearance. Heimdall informed me that this would be a reasonable time to speak with thee both as thou art not embattled with meetings," says the Thunderer King as he steps from the guards. They keep in step, however, keeping the aesir born flanked protectively. There's another darkness which lurks nearby, safely tucked away with a cluster of trees. It wears nothing but black, has skin that's nothing but white, and has a large black spot over the entire left eye and then some. The right eye happens to be looking past a set of hair-thin crosshairs set within a rifle scope. To call her weapon a rifle would be a lie, really it's more like a pistol with a folding stock. Single shot Thompson Center, 5.56, chambered with a bullet constructed off of her own reloading bench. Subsonic, what they call a 'cold' load. Much more effective with suppressors, such as the one that makes up the small weapon's entire barrel. At the other end of those crosshairs. is a small remote-controlled boat. Thip! A small, momentary splash appears right along the back quarter of the RC boat's hull, like a small fish catching a fly an inch above the surface. Within seconds that little boat starts to list, looking slightly lower with each passing second, then-- Blup. No more battleship. Blacked out lips slowly hook upward in a smirk, Domino lowering the weapon and quietly popping the spent brass into an awaiting palm. "I've outfitted it with new hydrosonic pick-up," and to highlight that particular bit, Nick points to his ear. There within lies a pickup, no doubt attuned to the ship. Leaving the remote in the dirt, Nick takes a step towards the Asgardian, and holds out his (now) free hand. There's actually a chuckle that sounds and he nods slowly, "Nice choice of word. 'Embattled.' Sounds about right." Brows rise as Fury studies the blond, though he looks back towards Tony to see if he has any idea of what's about to come. Not a lot of chance is given, however, as the soft *pop* of gunfire erupts; easily missed if one isn't intimately familiar with it. That's not it, though.. and he does the 'oh dear god' dance and tears at the earpiece, grabbing it and holding it in his fist. "God fucking dammit!" Looking around with that one good eye, Nick can catch the sinking of his boat into the murky depths of Central Park lake. Too bad one of his boys is going to have to go after it. "I coulda used that armor, Stark," is given a little ruefully before he raises his voice, "Alright! You sunk my damned battleship!" Tony Stark grins, a little cockily as he gazes out to where the shot came from. He doesn't seem surprised by it, "Don't worry. I can go in and get it. I'll need a letter of marque and reprisal, of course, before I can do that. Otherwise, I'm just another pirate." Thor grins thinly at the compliment of word choice, head dipping into a light half-bow. He watches Fury's odd little dance, confusion spreading upon his features. He looks to Tony for an explanation of the armor and Fury's battleship being sunk. "Is not that wee vessel too small even for thy slight frame, Director?" Thor asks with such a great expression of confused innocence as to make one question both emotions from the God of Thunder. Of course, the expression doesn't last long under Tony's 'demands'. "It was a mercy killing," Domino calls back, now all grins as she makes her presence known to the group. She's looking just a little stiff as she walks, though the only obvious injury is a superficial cut running along the side of her neck. A heavy black trench conceals the ship-slaying weapon, along with several others of varying degrees of destructive power, though by the time she comes to stand by Nick she holds that one empty shell casing up between her fingers toward him. It almost looks like the right size for a shell from a model battleship cannon, even. "Though I would have preferred a moving target. Shouldn't park it, man. That incoming fire can be a real bitch." Here she pays the other two men the attention they deserve, dipping her head once in Thor's direction (they've met a few times. She has a healthy habit of unintentionally hitting him with various objects.) Then-- "Holy shit, Stark? What are the odds." 1 in 97,313. You boys don't mind if I hop in, do you? Been spending so much time with my buddy Nick here, I'm rather surprised he didn't invite me along." To that she passes Fury such a big smile. He's been sticking his nose into her business so much this last week that she figured returning the favor was the least she could do. "Are you kidding? That boat is obviously in national waters, and I have to send a team of divers down to make sure.." and here, Nick pauses theatrically before, "our interests are maintained." In spy speak? There's cool shit on that boat and I don't want to share with Stark! Still, it's all in good fun, the jab at the CEO, and he nods, "I'll sign off on your Letter of Marque, and offer 10% salvage rights." Thor's question, however, brings Nick's attention around, and he opens his mouth to fashion a response, closes it again before trying again. "This is a radio controlled-- nevermind. It's a model. A representation of something larger." Okay, it's a toy. Domino's appearance is almost expected. Something like shooting his battleship isn't a random event. Even for the Director of SHIELD. And it's not an action of Hydra, of Cobra, of the Hand, of Triad, or of any petty thug on the street, really. His back straightens as Domino appears, and to his face the expression of of course rises. Pocketing his earbud, he holds out his hand for the little shell casing. "I was actually expecting a sub," is returned somewhat deadpanned. "I should throw you into the drink to get it." He waits for her greeting to the others, the good eye narrowing as it becomes evident that she knows the others. Or are passing familiar. "I should send you out for more Chinese take-out." Tony Stark grins, "Well, now it's genius billionaire playboy philanthropist /privateer/." he says, pleased with himself. "I'm going to need new business cards." he looks first to Thor, "Apparently, I'm going to have to go into the pod.. or more over, wade out there, in a suit and get the director's little boat. Except I get to do so under the banner of Stark Trading Company, newly formed." he thinks, "If I get more than two ships, I get to be a Commodore..." he looks then to Domino, "Well, hello there. Nick didn't say he was inviting you to the party. Can I get you anything? New ammo? Me?" Thor glances between the three mortals, a warm smile coming to his face. This is one of the reason Thor LIKES Midgard so much. And then the sight of the guards reminds him. "My apologies, Director, but I can not long stay. I came merely to inform thee of current events in Asgard which may have dire consequences for Midgard," says the Thunder King. Dom's more than happy to spell it out, more or less. "Yarr, it be a toy. He probably built it for his bathtub, the seven seas be a bit lonely." Back to Nick she turns. "I'm good, thanks. Met my swimming quota the other day." Pause. "And I'm not your assistant, kiddo." Yeah, the guy's almost old enough to be her father and she calls him that. And then she's got a billionaire in need of new business cards hitting on her. She's not sure whether to blame luck for this one or that Tony's a bit notorious for hitting on most of the women in this city. Though, without skipping a beat she replies to the inquiry. "As a matter of fact, I'm in need of a supplier for precision-turned six millimeter slugs for an electromagnetic delivery system. I'm gonna go ahead and guess you're my man, there." Then it's Thor's turn, complete with that wacky Midgard/Asgard thing. She may never fully understand it, as may well be proven by the next question to leave her lips. "Did Asgard run out of mead?" That would be a travesty. "Don't forget the letterhead. Miss Potts is going to be busy with filing all the right paperwork, setting you up as an Educational group so you can claim 501©3 status and get grants." Nick sounds like he's been through this once or twice? (Perhaps setting up fronts? He'll never tell.) Though after the little speech, he chuffs a breath and murmurs, "Remind me never to give you a ride on a carrier." THE carrier is a little late. But out to sea? There it is. Before Nick can interject another word, the CEO of Stark Industries just went there. "Stark," is given with a touch of warning. "You really don't wanna go--" Domino's words cause the man to stare for a long moment at the mercenary before he barks, "Don't do it." Even Domino's demands can't keep Nick's attention for long. Particularly when Thor comes forth with his tidings. Now, the Director is all ears. "Problems. In Asgard that's going to trickle down to us? What in the hell is going on, and how are we supposed to deal with it if it's overflowing your banks, Thor?" Tony Stark nods to Nick, "Well, of course. Pepper will anticipate all of that. In fact, I imagine the Stark Trading Company will be up and running before sun down and I'll spend time tomorrow looking for a flagship." -- he looks to Thor, expression concerned a moment before looking back to Domino and that billion watt smile returns, "I'll go ahead and say I could be your man for anything you could possibly desire." "That is, of course, a grave concern of mine, Director. My father has fallen to the Odinsleep. During such times, the enemies of Asgard abound. Unfortunately, this time, they may have shards of the Bifrost. It did not occur to me, when I destroyed it, that the shards would retain their power and that they would be so scattered. I've recieved a recent report that forces from Svartalfheim under the command of Malekith the Accursed, have traveled to Midgard via a power like the Bifrost, and thusly killed innocent civilians. On Asgard, the attacks have been random and without order. I fear what it may mean before it is all said and done, but as my allies here upon Midgard, I felt it of the utmost importance to see thee informed," says Thor as he stands flanked by four guards on the shore of a lake in Central Park. Thor glances at Tony then Domino, then shakes his head lightly. His gaze returns to Fury. "I know not what may come, but I cannot linger long from the Halls of Asgard with my Father sleeping, and so I can not be here to protect this realm as I would normally during such times," he says, the frustration of it apparent. The Protector of Midgard... unable to Protect Midgard. Still they're talking about ship salvaging..! Domino whistles low, thinking aloud "If I had any idea it would be this easy to create so many new jobs for people..." Nick's concern when she tries to work out a business deal with Tony is just divine. Without any warning she reaches out to hook one arm around Nick's closest arm and the other around Tony's nearest. "Aw Fury, you're such a kidder. Wouldn't it be a good thing if I was being supplied by the best hands in the business?" she inquires, passing that look of absolute amusement right back to Mister Stark, himself. It's quickly followed up with a flat expression and a swift "Seriously, I pay in cash." Smile. (Well, that was easy.) It's not enough to step on Nick's toes. She wants to knee him in the gut. Literally, given half the chance. Back to Thor! "Is it anything that a fleet of tiny battleships could fix?" Blink. "Ooookay, I'm gonna say that'd be a 'no.'" Sheesh, Godly problems... She'll keep on keeping on as a mortal, thanks. Nick listens to the recounting of what is transpiring on Asgard, and his expression grows more and more unhappy by the second. He's understanding every other word, but it's all coming up as 'Earth is going to get screwed if they don't do something'. Not coming up roses. Looking about, (what he wouldn't give for Phil to be here to translate) his eye lands upon Tony once again, and with brows raised, asks, "Did you get all of that?" Because he pretty much got the gist. "Thor," and Nick returns, "Tell me the dates and times, and I'll pull up my surveillance intel, and I'll have a better read on all this, and save us all the small talk. If you have the information as to how to take these baddies out, I'd like to know that--" "Jesus Christ, Domino." Nick reaches out for Domino's arm, and should he get a hold of it, digs fingers into the flesh to twist the arm away from him. "Get a room if you're gonna do that dance." Guns and the merc. Tony Stark hears what Thor's talking about, then Fury. He looks to Domino and smiles when she curls and arm around him. "Yeah, Sweetheart, look. I'm not that kinda boy. We can talk toys in a minute. Daddy's gotta work right now." he pats her shoulder and looks to Fury, "Yeah, I got it, and I don't like it." all vestiges of flirtation cached for the moment. He looks to Thor, then to Fury again. "I can make some time, go over to Asgard and start getting information. Big guy, you're gonna need some help and that help is me. We're gonna need to take a meeting at the Tower when you have a free minute." Thor nods to this, eyes going from Fury to Tony. Domino, sadly, doesn't really get much of his attention right now. Daddy is indeed busy. "Heimdall can give thee the information on when that thou doth seek, Director. And indeed I think it would be best if the Avengers come to Asgard to meet with the Goddess in the War Room. Sif doth have all the details of the types of beasts we may be facing, but if history repeats and adding to that what we've already seen, jotnar, svartalftar, ....and a krakken... from Vanaheim. Again, the attacks are all, thus far, very random." He nods to Tony, expression serious. "Indeed. Call to Heimdall and I shall alight to thy side or summon thee to Asgard as promptly as possible." Ye''Ouch!'' Alright..point to Fury, he remembers where Domino got injured the other day. She does a remarkable job of not letting it show, though a real astute observer would notice a tightening of her jaw beneath that sarcastic grin. "Does that mean you're offering to comp one?" Yeah, she's probably a bad person. All of Asgard is moments away from being turned inside out and she's exchanging verbal jabs with the Director of SHIELD, and quite possibly counter-flirting with Stark. She can multi-task with the best of 'em. Tony's remark might put off other women. The albino only grins more. "'Daddy,' huh. Not so into that, myself." Alright, teasing aside she goes back to zero contact mode. She may not want to admit it, or even think about it, largely because she doesn't understand it, but Thor's got something to get off of his massive, well-defined chest and, if she's going to be honest with herself about it, he outclasses her ever so slightly in the power department. (Okay, probably by quite a lot. He's definitely got the upper hand on BMW's, anyway.) If it's enough to make Ye Olde Thunderhead feel concerned then the least she could do here is give him the proverbial floor for a minute, and hope that she doesn't wind up getting pulled into this mess by proxy. If there's one thing Nick knows about is delegation. With the Avengers in Asgard, it'll give Nick the chance to review the films, the news reels, and any and all intel on the subject. His one-eye turns to Tony, and he nods once, definitively. "Then it's a plan. Go. I'll look around, and I'll have information by the time you get back." Fury looks to Thor, and chuffs a breath. "I appreciate the heads up. Of all those, I only recognize the krakken, and if that is the type of creature we'll be facing?" He shakes his head and exhales, straightening. "Not happy." With Domino shifted from the pretense of being 'chummy', the Director smiles, though it's not a pretty one. "Feel like getting paid, Domino?" Paid, paid? Or paid in barter. "Don't leave town." There is a lingering pause before he looks to Tony meaningfully, "No bringing her to Asgard." Tony Stark looks stricken, "Aw, but dad--" And Thor looks confused suddenly as he looks between Tony and Fury, "I do not see a family resemblance..." "You take her, Stark, and you're responsible for her," comes as a warning from the Director. "Don't ever say I didn't warn you." Riiight. That idea.. that Domino had about five seconds ago, about getting out of here? Sometimes she needs to stop ignoring her instincts. "Wait right there, Fury. I said I wasn't into that stuff." Tony Stark smiles, "Excellent!" he looks to Domino, "So, yeah, now.. about that first date. How do you feel about rifles?" Blink. "I've slept with them more frequently than I have with you," Domino blankly replies. (What did I just get myself into, here..?) "Our friend, Justin Hammer, did bring instruments for the Goddess' review. It would please me if thou both could meet and discuss the best manner of munitions to repel our foes. With the attacks being as random as they have been, no chances can be taken in the security of Yggdrasil's Heart," says Thor, sounding completely and firmly at ease with the fact that Hammer was on Asgard showing off firearms. Because there's absolutely nothing wrong with that picture is there? It's about as normal as Loki being called in to help figure out more about these bifrost shards. This is going to end well, isn't it? Nick shakes his head slowly. Just not enough information on this to begin to formulate even a preliminary response. He looks to Stark again and shifts his jaw, the muscle of his cheek sporting nicks of shrapnel wounds. "Does Hammer have information on these attacks?" It's a simple question, though it's weighted with no little meaning, no doubt more for the CEO of Stark than anyone else. "We'll have to speak with him." Yeah. Speak. "Stark, take as many people you want, and I want to know what the hell is going on. In the mean time, as I said, we'll get on the intel here." Fury looks to Thor, "If they've come through and there've been battles here on Earth, then I'll be able to learn from them and be able to know exactly what it is we're looking at. Or about what it is." One can talk and talk, but to observe? So much more information to be gained! "Domino? You're not going anywhere. Not even Asgard. Not unless Stark wants to claim responsibility for you, and I'll advise him that it's not something he wants to take on." Does the Director sound clear on the subject? Taking the couple of steps to pick up his remote, Nick looks out on the water where he boat no longer floats, and he mumbles. "I'll have the boys out here in an hour to get it." He turns about now, looking at those gathered. "All clear?" Tony Stark smirks at Domino, "Was there a night I forgot about? Because I could totally see that happening. I'm sure I was magnificent. Really." he looks back to Fury. I'll get hold of Cap. We're gonna want his expertise on this. If he can come along so much the better. Widow, too. She can get put with Deadpool's hot sister here and paint each other's nails." he smirks over at Domino, fully expecting to get slugged for his trouble. He looks to Thor, "We'll take care of this." there's a level of certainty that comes with his voice that are undeniable. "As much as thou doth at the moment, though Sif has already assested what his weaponry can do to frost giants and dragons of Mulspelheim. He is, as thou art, concerned for this realm," replies Thor shifting from a soldier giving his report to a superior officer to a King of a neighboring realm. He nods to Fury, seeming a little calmer about Midgard's defenses than he did a few moments ago. More so when Tony chimes in about the Captain and the Widow. "Indeed, Tony. Their presence would be a joyous thing to have; as would thy presense," Thor says looking to Domino at the last part, smiling winningly. "When thou art ready, call to Heimdall the Guardian. He shall open the Bifrost upon thy location and collect thee," says Thor. First Domino had to go to China. Then she couldn't leave China. Then she's sent under armed escort back to the east coast. Now she can't leave this place?! "I'll just go ahead and clear my schedule for the next week," she says in a tone which is anything but friendly and agreeable. She may have sank Fury's battleship but she still lost the war. Well, she can use the time to heal, drink obscene amounts of alcohol and clean her guns. Gods know there's an awful lot of work to be done. Just ask Thor. To Tony, she nonchalantly replies "You passed out in your own ego before we got anywhere" in a perfectly deadpan tone. Rather than punch Tony for his remark she shifts her weight onto one leg, one hand on hip, the other coming up to buff the blackened lacquer upon her fingertips. "I do have awesome nails." It takes some serious devotion to keep fingernails looking that great when dealing with firearms every day! Thor's smile is ..just... Wow. *ahem* "Wouldn't miss it for the world." (Did you seriously just--aw, god''damnit,'' Domino..!) Category:Log